


後來發生的事

by bliphany



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Collage, F/F, Femslash February, Japanese Detective Fiction Easter Eggs, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: 某些原子之間的拉力比其它更強。某些事件在許多生命中、在每一個可能的宇宙中，都注定不只一次地發生。有些真相在過去、在未來、在現在這個當下正在發生。在真相面前，時間的概念無關緊要。





	後來發生的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Comes Later.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746804) by [bliphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany). 



等到Tachibana抵達演講廳，那裡已經擠滿了學生，只剩最後三排有空位。

這不意外，東野教授的犯罪心理學是很熱門的課程。幸好她也不是為了上課才來到這裡。

她選擇最後一排坐下，拿出一支筆和一疊稿紙。

今天她會殺死受害者。 她已經把相關的場景都想好了。

她開始寫。

她每寫完一頁，就把那張紙撕下來放到右前方，然後繼續用筆墨填滿下一頁。她把腦海中的世界傾倒出來，講課聲退到背景，她耳中唯一聽見的是筆尖摩擦紙張的沙沙聲。

所以，當有人突然在她耳邊說話，她嚇了一大跳。

她轉頭向右，發現一個女孩坐得很近。實際上，有一點太近了，以至於Tachibana直接望進那雙眼睛，像水井一樣深，黑漆漆的像烏鴉的羽毛。

「妳的故事很有趣，」那雙眼睛笑成兩條彎彎的曲線，「我剛問妳後來會怎樣。」

她的耳朵發燙，「我不會告訴妳。妳必須自己看。」

「好吧，」女孩把手放在下巴下，手掌相對，只有指尖相碰觸，就像一個祈禱的姿勢，「不是哥哥做的，那很明顯。」

女孩退回自己的思緒中，在接下來的整堂課都沒再說一句話。

Tachibana試圖無視這一切，回去繼續寫，但她的思緒一直飄走。

那女孩根本沒在聽課。她把自己裹在一件風衣裡，像個外人般坐在那裡。

空氣中有冬青的香氣，清新帶點淡淡的甘甜。這味道總讓Tachibana有種冰冷與溫暖交會的感覺，就像雪剛開始融化時那樣冷，像在雪地行走時陽光照在她肩膀上那樣溫暖。

當然不會是哥哥做的，哪個作家會在死亡場景後緊接著介紹兇手？

是真的有那麼明顯嗎？

她皺眉。

 

***

 

下一週，同一堂課，同個座位。Tachibana沉浸在她創造的世界裡，她的偵探剛接到電話，正前往警察局查看新證據。

一個身影走近，是上週那個女孩。她對她笑了下，摘下耳機，然後偷瞄Tachibana剛寫完的那疊紙。

「啊，妳重寫了那個場景。」

Tachibana突然想起一種難以捉摸的生物，尖耳朵，四肢細瘦，眼睛總是瞇瞇的。如果從特定的角度看去，牠們像是一直在微笑，彷彿牠們知道接下來會發生什麼，而且很開心，因為牠們總是對的。

她得專注把故事寫完。

四十個字後，她的偵探被街上的一隻貓分了心。她花了另外五十個字才把她帶回警察局。

Tachibana回到她平常的寫作速度。每寫完一頁，她就把紙撕下來放到右前方。那女孩從最底下抽出一頁來讀，每讀完一頁，就把它放進另一疊紙。

她耳中聽見的只有筆尖在紙上摩擦，還有紙張一頁一頁翻動的聲音。

女孩很快就追上了她的進度，把整疊故事都讀完了。但她沒有催促。她再次將手放在下巴下，低聲哼著一首未知的曲調。

「妳有修這門課嗎？」Tachibana問。

「沒。心理學沒有聽起來那樣神奇。」

「哈？」

「人都會撒謊，有時更無意識地自欺，所以怎麼宣稱我們了解人心呢，」女孩解釋，「但人的行動以及留下的軌跡，那些線索永遠不會撒謊。」

她又那樣笑了。Tachibana瞪回去。

「但人們只看，從不觀察。」

「如果妳沒修這門課，妳為什麼在這裡？」

「因為無聊？」她說，Tachibana發誓有一瞬間她甚至看起來有點害羞，「但為什麼，」那雙眼睛閃爍著，彷彿剛剛那瞬間從沒發生，「一個醫學系的學生來到這堂課，但從不抄筆記，只埋頭寫自己的故事？」

Tachibana瞪大了眼睛。

「就像我說的，人們從不觀察。」

「妳是怎麼做到的？」

「我下次可能會告訴妳，Tachibana。」

那只是她想像出來的，還是這女孩的語氣真的有點炫耀。「已經不驚訝了。」

她沒撒謊，她對自己說。況且，更令人驚訝的應該是她用名字稱呼她。她們才見過兩次面，總共說了不到五分鐘的話。她們根本不認識對方。

「這部份不難，」女孩帶點歉意地笑，「妳把名字寫在故事第一頁的最上方，我上週有看到。」

「妳記得？」

「這是一個很好聽的名字。順便說一句，我是Sara。」

 

***

 

Sara在下週又來到課堂。她向她微笑當作招呼，兩眼彎彎的。她讀她的故事，然後沉浸在自己的思緒中。

Tachibana發現自己已經習慣了這種模式。

 

***

 

Sara總是一個人。獨自來到課堂，然後離開，Tachibana從沒在她身邊看過其他人。出於好奇，她在下一次的課堂結束後問她。

「妳喜歡豬排飯嗎？」Sara沒來由地問，「我喜歡豬排飯。走，我請妳吃午餐。」

「為什麼？」Tachibana在發問前就已經跟著Sara走出演講廳。

「謝謝妳寫的故事？」

午餐時，Sara告訴她她在英格蘭出生，只來京都大學做一學期的交流，因為她父親在日本有點事得處理，大約只會停留四個月。由於時間短，加上她在英格蘭已經早讀了，所以她被允許能旁聽任何課程。「把這當成渡假，」她的導師說，「交些朋友。」

這就是為什麼她總是一個人。Tachibana不認為Sara有交任何朋友，她又不需要，她沒有要留下來，她只是經過。

Tachibana在前往心愛書店的既定行程中，買了一張世界地圖。她把地圖掛在床後方的牆上，赤腳站在床上，在圖上找到英格蘭的位置。她把左手食指放在那個島嶼上，然後用右手食指找到太平洋上她自己的島嶼。

這兩個地方之間的距離很長。

她從未出國旅行。她所有過最遠的旅程，是從奶奶家搬到京都上大學。她胸中有一股溫暖隨著回憶升起。那間老房子存有她心愛的童年記憶。在晚飯後圍在暖桌旁跟奶奶喝茶。那裡天黑之後總是一片寂靜，有時夜裡她能聽見雪落在地上的聲音。第二天早晨，當她陪著奶奶到附近廟裡祈禱時，狐狸會躲在鄰近的樹林裡。牠們敏捷、聰明、美麗。有幾次當她發現牠們 - 或牠們發現她 - 那些眼睛會彎曲成長長的弧線，就像牠們因為了解宇宙的一切而感到自豪。

牠們總是在Tachibana回過神來以前就消失不見。

 

***

 

下一週，Sara沒有出現。

Tachibana有點失望。只有一點點，因為她們又沒約好在課堂上見。但她剛寫完一個令人興奮的場景，她想說Sara應該會喜歡。

她覺得自己很愚蠢。

 

***

 

再下週，她看見Sara出現在身旁，發現自己無法停止微笑時，她覺得自己更加愚蠢。

Sara眨了眨眼，似乎沒發現她的尷尬。她摘下耳機，跟她坐在一起。

Tachibana在她讀那些故事時，看著她的側臉。

她是對的。她確實喜歡那故事。

 

***

 

好幾週過去了。她的偵探正逐漸逼近真相。她和Sara又吃了三次豬排飯。Sara總是哼著同一首歌。有天在書店時，Tachibana知道了那是什麼歌，店裡正播著熟悉的旋律，所以她問了店員。那是一首大提琴曲，那個樂器的音色讓Tachibana想像一條潺潺的溪水，時間向前流去。

她在日曆上劃掉過去的每一天，從今天到學期末間的距離很短。

她關燈上床睡覺。

 

***

 

期末考週前兩週，學生佔據了每座圖書館，不然就待在宿舍裡，戶外沒有什麼人走動。

Tachibana正幫她的實驗室跑腿，把樣品送到化學系。當她正爬上樓梯時，一個熟悉的聲音從背後叫她。

她轉身看見Sara，光從她身後的窗戶投射進來，框出她的剪影。塵埃飄浮在空中，如同從另一個空間回聲而來的金色碎片。

「這週末我就回英格蘭了。」

Tachibana不知道要怎麼回答，太多話在她腦海中爭先恐後。 _怎麼這麼快？我還沒決定下個場景。我想重寫兩週前的那一段。妳當初說四個月的！_

最後，她只說出，「但妳不想知道whodunnit嗎？」

那是一個花俏的詞彙，她在一本工具書裡找到的，讓她看起來像個專業作者。

「我知道whodunnit，」Sara走近，站在她下方只有幾階樓梯的距離，那麼近，以至於那雙眼睛直接望進她，比冬天的夜晚還黑，當她眨眼的時候，她能聽見雪落在地上的聲音。

「妳當然知道。」Tachibana看向地面。

「Wato Tachibana，」Sara輕聲說。

「嗯？」

「妳主修醫學是因為妳的成績很好，而且妳想幫助別人。但妳愛故事勝過一切。妳選擇那門課是因為妳需要一段完整的時間寫作，又不想碰到系上的同學。妳喜歡豬排飯，」Sara調皮地笑，「每個星期三妳都會去三街區外的那家書店，看看有哪些新出的推理小說。但我覺得妳寫得比那些都好。」

Tachibana知道自己現在嘴巴半開的樣子看起來一定很傻，但這是Sara，所有人在她身邊看起來一定都很傻。這女孩能實現所有她自己想做的事，能去她想去的任何地方。

「Sara Shelly Futaba，」Sara向她伸出一隻手，像一個邀請的姿勢，「有一天我會成為一名顧問偵探。」

「顧問偵探？」她有點迷糊了，那是一種偵探嗎？

「全世界第一個，」她很興奮，很自豪，因為她知道那將是事實，「到時當我的夥伴吧。」

_當妳排除了一切不可能的因素，剩下來的東西，儘管看起來多不可思議，都必定是真相。_

「那會很好玩。妳也能拿到所有妳想要的素材。」

某些原子之間的拉力比其它更強。某些事件在許多生命中、在每一個可能的宇宙中，都注定不只一次地發生。有些真相在過去、在未來、在現在這個當下正在發生。在真相面前，時間的概念無關緊要。

Tachibana將成為一名外科醫生，並加入在敘利亞的無國界醫生任務。那將是她所有過最遠的旅程。

但那是後來發生的事。

她們將再次見面，在東京，合作調查一起人體爆炸的謎案。

但那是後來發生的事。

她們會成為人類歷史上最受喜愛、銷售最好、並擁有最多改編作品的偵探故事。

但那是後來發生的事。

現在，Tachibana把手放進Sara手中，高興地宣布，「當然。一言為定。」

如果她這樣說的話。 她相信她。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，Sara在課堂上看Tachibana的小說，後來請她吃豬排飯的部份，是向火村英生&有栖川有栖小說的致敬，因為那是我所見過最可愛的偵探組合初見面<3 (但火村是請有栖吃豬排飯還是咖哩飯？我忘記了。我覺得豬排飯滿適合這一對的，所以我在這用了豬排飯。)
> 
> 是的，東野教授就是那個東野作家。犯罪心理學跟京都大學，我一樣是跟火村副教授借用的，雖然人家明明是英都大學犯罪社會學系的教授:P
> 
> 不，我對心理學沒有任何意見，我只是需要一段對話來對比Sara正在形成的推理風格/哲學。況且她們才剛上大學，很多事情都會慢慢成熟或轉變的。
> 
> 比如說她們在這裡的個性就跟正劇的[預告片](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VveffN5r6lM&t=7s)不同，Sara在這時笑得肯定比屆時在劇裡頭要多，Tachibana會疑惑的，啊呀，再相逢的時候發現對方跟當時很不同，那種張力不是很有故事可說嗎，哈哈。
> 
> 好希望四月趕快來啊。


End file.
